poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jalil Kubdel
Jalil Kubdel is a young historian and Alix Kubdel's older brother. In "The Pharaoh", after his theories about an ancient Egyptian scroll are disregarded by his father, Jalil is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes The Pharaoh, a supervillain with the powers of each ancient Egyptian god. Appearance Physical appearance Jalil is tall with chin-length reddish-brown hair and dark blue eyes. Civilian attire He wears glasses, an orange scarf, a scarab pendant, a white shirt with a golden Eye of Horus on it, a grayish-green jacket, beige jeans and sandals. As the Pharaoh The Pharaoh is tall and muscular, his eyes are glowing blue and his skin is black, like the ancient dioritic statues of the pharaohs. He wears golden bands on his wrists, ankles and biceps, a golden mask (which resembles Tutankhamun's funerary mask) with a nemes, a fake beard and a cobra on the top, a golden shendyt (a kilt-like garment) and two necklaces. One necklace has three lines of beads (alternating light blue and white) connected by golden pieces. The second necklace is his old scarab pendant that considerably changes after getting Akumatized: it becomes light blue, flat and winged and has a sun disk above its head. When The Pharaoh uses the power of a god, his face becomes the one of the god's sacred animal: when using the power of Thoth he gets a baboon face, for Sekhmet a lioness, for Anubis a jackal, and for Horus a hawk. Personality Jalil is very passionate about his job: he is able to translate an ancient papyrus by himself and wants to perform the spell that is written on it. According to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he jumps straight to conclusions, just like Alya Césaire. He is also willing to take the scepter from the exhibition to prove it, despite the spell being a theory and his father's job being at stake if he touches it. He's also a bit clumsy, as shown when he runs to the exhibition and bumps into Marinette and Alya, dropping everything he's holding in the process. Pharaoh seems to believe that he is the ancient pharaoh Tutankhamun, and he tries at all costs to perform the ancient resurrection ritual for his wife Nefertiti: he's even willing to transform a hundred people into mummies and to sacrifice Alya to Ra. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Pharaoh.png|As The Pharaoh Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Supervillains Category:VILLAINS Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Black Characters Category:Monsters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Orange Characters Category:White Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Redheads Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Lions Category:Hawks Category:Baboons Category:Anubis Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Members of Kubdel family Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Vic Mignogna